5 Lovebirds plus one more
by ernest132132
Summary: Ash is made to go with 5 other girls.MareShipperBiancaxAsh, PokeshippingMistyxAsh, AdvanceshippingMay and ASh, BaseballShipper Casey and ASh, and KisshippingMelodyxAsh. Yes i know they go against each other. Please Read and Review!Please Read and Review!
1. Here comes Yew and the others

5 Lovebirds + 1 More

One day Ash, Brock, May and Max were going to meet a particular professor named Yew. They soon met up with him, near viridian city in the forest.

Yew said ,"Hey kids! I need some help!"

Brock replied, "Sure. What do you need?

Max said also said, " We'd love to help."

Yew leads them somewhere in the middle of the forest. There they saw a well-hidden piece of Machinery. Then Ash and co. gawk at it, and Pikachu looks at it very suspiciously.

Ash asked, "What does this thingy do?"

Yew responded, "This machine was suppose to switch peoples bodies together. I need someone to test it to see if it will work. So any volunteers? Anyone at all?"

Ash shouted, "I will! This ought to be fun."

Brock also volunteered, and they were about to both step in, but Max tripped Brock before he got in, and pushed May in there. May shouted, "Hey! Stop Max! I don't want to be a guy!"

Ash was not paying attention, so he did not object to switch bodies with May. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ZAP! Ash and May both blackout.

4 Days Later.


	2. We're Back!

5 Lovebirds + 1 More

Ash thought "Awwww, Man that hurt." He gets up and sees his shadow is a little different. Ash thought "What the? I thought I was taller." He also is about to brush his hair, but notices it is brown and A LOT longer. Ash thought 'Why is my hair so long? It's as long as May's and it's also the same color." He looks at his shoes. He said "Why am I wearing May's- why does my voice sound like… oh wait a minute. I AM MAY! THAT SWITCHY THING WORK! HELP!"

Brock, alerted by the sudden shouting in May's cabin ran in carrying a pokeball, just in case there was something attacking her. Brock shouted "What's wrong May? What's getting to you? Oh shit!" "She is not dressed, but Ash didn't notice."

Ash shouted, "Sorry, False alarm!" He gets dressed and goes outside to meet Brock. Brock said, "Did I disturb you?"

Ash replied, "No, it's okay. Brock, I-switched-bodies-with-May."

Brock looked at her (or him, just depends on how you look at it.) and laughed. Brock said, "You switched bodies with May! Nice joke May! Really, that blew my Pants off. Okay, not really, but its funny."

Ash shouted , "If you don't believe me, let me talk to May."

Brock said 'You meant Ash, right? I think you're just fooling around."

Brock takes Ash in May's body to May in Ash's body's room (It's a little confusing, but you'll wake up in 3 in the morning and wake up and shout "DOH! I got it!).

Ash walked in and said "May, we need to talk. Right here, right now. I want my body back"

May looked up and said, "What are you talking about May?"

Ash walked to her angrily and said, "I WANT MY GODDAMN BODY BACK NOW!"


	3. Uh oh

5 Lovebirds + one more

Ash growled, "You perfectly know who this is."

May responded with, "Of course I do."

Ash then shouted, " Then get out of my body!"

May replied, "There are reasons why I don't want to get out of your body. First, I can't because the machine of Yew's blew up. Second, its fun being a boy. Lastly, I think I like your body better then mine. I can do a whole lot of things without being investigated. Like……… I know! I should call, let's see your phonebook…"

Ash shouted, "Stop it May! That's mine! I wrote down a whole lot of girls phone numbers in there!"

May replied, "Of course it is. Let's see… Misty, Melody, Casey, Bianca, and May? Wow, I never knew you liked me! I've always liked you!

Ash surprised and happy to hear this uttered, "You always did?"

May replied happily, "I loved you right from the start!"

She _pretends _to dial phone numbers in Ash's Phonebook and _pretends _to tell them to meet in a fancy café in viridian city.

Brock suddenly arrives inside their tent and asked, "What are you two doing here together?"

Ash and May both said at the same time, "Nothing! We aren't doing anything!"

A few hours later, they went to viridian city and they lodged there for the night. The next day, May in Ash's body left early to go and _supposedly _meet the other girls that Ash was suppose to meet. Max suspiciously said, "Wouldn't Ash usually head to the nearest Gym, not to a café? Brock said, "Yeah… that is true."

Ash in May's body sweatdropped. He was close to be found out in May's body. So he said quickly said, "Why don't we go to the local bakery to see what they have there?" This phrase easily erased any doubts of Ash and May in Max and Brock's mind.


	4. Too lazy too make up a name

5 Lovebirds + one more

Ash thought, "Whew I got away from that situation." They go in the Bakery.

Max said, "So what do you want May?" Meanwhile, Brock was buying two bottles of ketchup for Pikachu to eat. Ash, in order to act like May said, "How about we buy that? It looks like a butifly! Or that one! Those tiny buns are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!"

Brock whispered, "May's on one of those Bakery sprees isn't she?" Max nodded.

Ash thought, 'Hey, being May is kind if fun. I can relax more without being investigated! Being in May's body is very very relaxing, no doubt it."

Brock said, "Even if May did switch bodies with Ash, I still have thjis thingy that'll switch them back."

May suddenly comes in to the bakery and said, 'Help! Help! I switched bodies with Ash, I admit it!"

Max gulped and whispered, "So Ash is technically my sister right now?"

Ash responded, "I guess." Max faints, but with a couple slaps from Brock, he was back.

After a few minutes, they switched back and were back on the road to pallet. At night, May and Ash talked together. I set up four dates for you.

FOUR GODDAMN DATES, HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU CRAZY?SHOUTED Ash.

May said, "Just kidding. Just with me."

Ash said, "This will be a cinch.

May asked, 'Why?"


	5. End of the line

5 Lovebirds + one more

Ash responded, "You've been with me the longesyt, even if you do do something stupid things around me." He grins and continues, "Also, out of all these girls here, I love you the most.

May pleased to hear this, kissed ash on the cheek. Ash blushed and chuckles lightly at this action. "May is one sweet and cute girl. She also looks very- What am I thinking of?"

May, meanwhile was thinking, "Ash. What a nice guy. I should really tell him my real true feelings."

Ash said quietly, "May, I have something to say."

May responded, "What"

Ash said, "I love you until the world ends.."

May smiles and says, "Me too. As they say, diamonds are forever and we're like a pair of-"

Ash finished the sentence for her, "Diamonds. The ones that last forever and beyond."

Ash looked at May and May looked at Ash. They go closer and closer until…


End file.
